He's Hot, Deadly, and Super Sweet Embry Call
by KaidaKillYou
Summary: The outcast girl named Rain meets the Werewolf boy Embry. Read to find out more


**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. **

He's hot, deadly, and super sweet! (Embry Call)

Chapter One

**INFO:**

**Name: Rain Cursor**

**Age: 16**

**Style: Scene/Emo**

**Blood Ancestry: Half Quileute (From Father), and Half German (From Mother)**

**Living Relatives: Father and little sister Amy Cursor**

**Dead Relatives: Grandma (Quileute), Grandpa (Quileute), Mom (German), Mother's Parents (German).**

**Name: Embry Call**

**Age: 17**

**Style: I don't know. Sometime he kinda looks a tiny bit scene but IDK so UNKNOWN**

**The rest I don't really know. So his mother will be alive.**

**:::::::::::::::STORY:::::::::::::**

I ran around the school gym quickly. I was faster then the other kids in my class because I always ran around in the forest barefoot. But I didn't have any popularity at all in this school so some guys began gloating they got done before anyone. I didn't have any friends around here. I was mostly ignored during the whole school day. Well sept for this one boy who was always staring at me directly or at my back. It didn't really creep me out but it just kinda made me wonder what he was thinking. I know his name is like….Emmy? Oh no. That's a girls name…uh Embry…? Ok yeah im pretty sure that's it. I went to the girl's locker room and got changed back into my black t-shirt and jeans with a keyboard belt and some punk skater shoes. I noticed some girls giggling in a corner and decided to listen in on them.

"OMG! You're really going to?" Said a blonde one.

"Yes!" Squealed a brunette girl that most likely stuffed her bra.

"I just can't believe your asking out Embry-Giant-Call" Squealed the last girl who was also a blonde. I don't know why this made my heart drop but it just did. I gathered up my stuff and left the gym. I stuffed all the stuff in my locker in my bag and left the school. When I said all. I meant it. I only had a few books in there anyway so yeah. I flung my bag into a tree and took off my shoes. I flung those up to and began running into the woods. I ran for at least an hour before I walked back breathing hard. I kicked the tree and caught my stuff as I walked back into my house.

"DAD!!!!!!" I yelled. No response. Must be at work. Amy my little twerp of a sister ran down.

"HEY RAINNNNNNNNNNN! HOW WAS SCHOOL?" She screamed.

"Fun just completely enjoyable" I said sarcastically. She must have thought the was enough because she made an oh sound and ran off to her room. I went upstairs and took a shower. Then I got changed into a blue shirt with a pink t-rex that said RAWR and some blue and pink neon checkered pants. With some black skater shoes with blue laces. I brushed my hair out and left the house. I attended the Quileute tribal School in La Push, Washington. My sister was too young but my father was sending her to some fancy school in California because he wanted what was best for his sweet little angel. I cringed at the thought. The road was clear so I darted across the street and got to the cliff where I usually hung out. Only this time Embry and 2 other guys I recognized as Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. I got ready to turn around and leave but Embry beckoned to me. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me then to my left and right. I looked back at him and pointed at me. He nodded and I walked over.

"Uh…yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Im Embry" He said.

"…y-yeah I know. You're in my school" I muttered.

"Oh so you did notice me. I thought you were trying to ignore me" He said.

"Oh…Uh no. I just…..I gotta go" I said. I turned trying to get away from these guys I barely knew but Jacob called me back.

"Oh come-on he took so much energy out of his lazy little body just to beckon you over and now you're ditching him?" He asked acting like he was awe-struck. I raised an eyebrow but then let out a sigh and walked back a bit.

"Uh ok not trying to make this come out wrong but this boy is not little" I said. ((Good lord that is not what I meant!)). Quil and Jacob began laughing as Embry looked at himself then to me in amusement. He did have something to be amused about. I only reached a little over his elbow while he towered over me like the leaning tower of Pisa!

"Um…so what was it you wanted?" I continued after. Embry's eye went sideways as if he was thinking hard about it.

"Um….I kinda forgot" He said quietly frowning to himself.

"Oh ok then." I said. After an awkward moment I heard a splash and noticed Quil had just jumped off the edge of the cliff. I gasped and looked over the edge. He was laughing and swimming. A blur passed me and Jacob was soon in the water. I stood there gawking as they laughed.

"You wanna try?" Embry offered.

"Uhhh…..Not to be rude but…Im super afraid of heights….Plus the only reason I know you is because I wanted to figure out who was always staring at me" I said and glanced over the edge of the cliff fearfully. I felt his stare and looked over. He was staring at me with a look between shock and amusement. After a minute he said

"Do I really stare?"

"Yeah I guess….Sometimes directly and then sometime you stare at my back" I said. I was staring at his eyes which just now I noticed were completely beautiful. I found myself staring trying to memorize them.

"Uh you mean kinda how you are right now?" He asked chuckling; I blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Um I guess yeah…" I muttered feeling my breath caught in my throat.

"I can stop" He said. Ok I know this is gonna sound cheesy but I kinda didn't want him to stop.

"Um some girl said she was going to ask you out" I said instead.

"Oh yeah Gretal." He said cringing. I laughed.

"Oh come-on she's not that bad and she likes you….What did you say?" I asked.

"I turned her down. She was pretty mad. I had to though. I like someone else" He said. He looked at me and smiled. To save further blushing I backed away and ran forward jumping off the cliff. I landed in the water and liked feeling the soothing cold of it as it touched my skin. I opened my eyes and found it was pretty easy to see. I saw Jacob and Quil's legs and a splash which was Embry and then I saw something at the bottom. I dove down and grabbed it. I swam back up finding myself losing breath and when I reached the top I brought the object up and looked at it. It was a silver necklace with a blue sapphire orb surrounded by a wolf.

"Who would drop this in the water?" I asked myself. A hand reached out and took it. I looked to see Embry now turning it around.

"Hm. Nice necklace. Why don't you wear it around for a few days and if anyone claims they lost something like it you could give it back?" He suggested. I frowned but shrugged and nodded. He handed it back to me and I clasped it onto my neck. We all swam back and I just lay there squinting my eyes at the sun.

"What are you doing?" I heard Quil ask.

"I'm drying off. My father hates me doing anything to exciting" I said.

"Who's your father?" Jacob asked.

"A very very paranoid person" I said.

"Ok then." Quil said smirking.

"Oh CRAP! My mom grounded me from cliff diving! IM GONNA DIE!" Embry said with panic rising in his voice.

"Then stay here and dry to. It's abnormally sunny today. Should be easy" Jacob suggested. I felt a thump next to me signaling that Embry was going with that. Jacob and Quil left and I thought of Embry's looks. He was very hot in both ways of speaking. I had such dark brown eyes that they may as well be black. Unlike Embry's who had a kinda lighter color of brown. It made me want to kiss him…Ok bad example. I bet most girls wanted to do that. I felt very happy at the moment. Nobody at my school ever gave me a second thought and now suddenly these 3 guys have become some type of acquaintances. I glanced over to see Embry's eyes were squinted as he had a staring contest with the sun. His dark brown hair was sprawled around beside him. It was almost longer then my hair but I didn't care. I thought long hair was sexy. Short hair made me sick.

((It's true I can't stand guys with short hair)). I reached down and touched my stomach. My shirt was already dry and so were my pants so I rolled over to dry my back. Embry glanced at me and we locked eyes. I blushed but couldn't get myself to look down. I rest my head on my arm and just kinda stared at him. It was stupid. It was going to be very awkward tomorrow at school. I was pulled out of the trance by my cell phone ringing "Other People" By: Cinema Bizarre. I picked up quickly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"RAIN?! Where are you! You know I hate it when your not here when I come home!" My father said into the phone.

"Hush up crazy. I'm at the cliff as usual so you can stop hyperventilating," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmph. Fine Fine. Are you being careful? ARE YOU WITH A BOY?" He yelled after a pause. It was very audible and could easily be heard through the phone. Embry chuckled.

"NO NO! Oh god. Come-on you know me. I think all the guys in school have girlfriends anyway" I said. I heard a sigh of relief on the other end and the line went dead.

"He's awful" I said groaning.

"Aww he's not _that _bad" Embry said. I glared playfully at him. I reached behind me and touched my back. It was dry.

"I'm dry so I'm gonna go." I said. He got up after me as I climbed up the easy rocky edge. I pulled myself up and Embry soon followed. I waved goodbye to him and went home. When I got there I heard a howl and looked to the woods. I waited but then went inside my house. I laid on the couch and smiled.

Embry Call.

**There was chapter one! Hope you liked it ok. It was my first story so sorry.**


End file.
